Why
by langstonlover
Summary: Dirty Steve & Chavez have been enemies for a long time, but has it always been that way? Or was there a time that the two rivals actually cared for eachother? My take on Steve & Chavez's realationship before the events of the movie took place. Dirty Steve/Chavez Slash. Inspired by Jason Aldean's song "Why". Feedback Please! :)
1. The First Meeting

John had taken them in within only months of each other. Chavez had shown up in Lincoln, with dried blood covering a good portion of his body and wearing nothing but a worn and tattered pair of buckskin pants. He had been armed with a couple of good sized knives and was nowhere near afraid to use them. Dick had been with John when they'd found Chavez in town, and he had nearly shot the boy down when he attacked them, but John had held him off. Chavez didn't speak a lot of English back then, but he knew some, and John was able to convince him that they weren't going to harm him. "Whats your name my boy?" John had asked him. Chavez had hesitated. "J..José...Chavez y Chavez..." He'd managed to get out. "Gusto en conocerlo, José." John replied in Spanish, offering a hand to the boy. "I'm John Tunstall, and the young man on the horse behind me is Richard Brewer. Dick tipped his hat. "Howdy." He said. Chavez had hesitated for a moment, but eventually he nodded back to Dick and shook John's hand. "How old are you, my boy?" John had asked. Chavez had lowered his head, his face giving off an expression of deep thought. He understood the question but couldn't think of the right English word to reply. "Trece." He replied, hoping that John understood. John nodded. "How old?" Dick asked John, confused. "Thirteen." John told him before turning back to Chavez. "Are you alone, José?" John asked. "Qué?" Chavez asked. "Oh, pardon me...Estás solo, José?" He tried again. Chavez had nodded, looking down as tears started to form in his eyes. John frowned as understanding finally settled into his mind. "He's hurt, Mr. Tunstall..." Dick had said suddenly, concern in his voice. "His right shoulder's all bloody." John looked at the boy's bleeding shoulder. He'd been shot. "You're injured." He had said, calmly, reaching a hand out to examine the wounded shoulder. Chavez had pulled back. "It's alright..." John assured him. "Just be still..." Chavez had then allowed John to look at his bleeding shoulder. John had frowned with concern and turned back to Dick. "We need to treat his wound right away." He told him. "We have room in the bunkhouse for one more, right?" Dick nodded. "We got room for three more actually." He said. John smiled warmly at Chavez. "Come with us..." He said. Chavez had looked very hesitant. "It's alright." John had told him. "You're safe now, lad. You don't have to be afraid anymore." It had been all the convincing Chavez needed, and slowly he'd climbed up into the back of the buggy and went back to the ranch.

Thirteen year old Charley, and Fourteen year old Doc had been waiting for John and Dick to return, and eagerly ran up to the wagon when they saw it coming down the trail. "Mr. Tunstall! Mr. Tunstall!" Charley had shouted excitedly. Chavez became frightened and he pulled a knife. Charley stopped in his tracks when he saw the strange young new comer with his long, sharp weapon. "It's alright, José..." John had assured Chavez, and making sure he put his knife away before turning back to face Charley and Doc. "You'll have to excuse our new friend, Charles." He explained. "He's been through quite a lot today and he's frightened." Charley had nodded and stepped back a few paces to give Chavez some space. Doc chuckled when he saw the frightened expression on Charley's face as Chavez slowly climbed down from the buggy. He was definitely more afraid of Chavez then Chavez was of him. "Doc, can you get some bandages and liniment oil from the medicine cabinet?" John asked the blonde headed boy. "We need to treat this wound, now." Doc glanced at Chavez's wounded shoulder before nodding and then hurrying to the house. John lead Chavez towards the house, but as they reached the door Chavez stopped and shook his head at John. "Don't be scared, José..." John had told him. "It's all going to be alright now." Chavez slowly nodded and walked carefully through the door of his new home. It had been a bit of an adjustment for everyone having Chavez join their little family, but after a few months of English lessons from John and a lot of bonding time with the other boys he became one of them. But a little less than seven months after Chavez had become part of the family, they added yet another member.

...

John had taken Doc into town with him on chilly fall morning to take care of the store for the day. It was just past noon and they were both sitting behind the counter eating the lunch they'd packed that morning. Everything in town seemed peaceful, until suddenly a gunshot rang out from the streets. John got up quickly and rushed to the door. He opened it just in time for a young, dirty boy to trip and fall into his arms. John starred down in confusion at the kid, before hearing angry men shouting from the streets and looked up to see a mob of about fifteen Murphy men rushing towards their side of the street. The boy looked up at John with fear in his eyes. John reacted quickly and pulled the boy inside with him. "Hurry! In the back!" He said, rushing the boy to the back room of the store and locking the door after the young ruffian was safely inside. Doc's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "John? What's going on?" He asked, swallowing the last bite of his roast beef sandwich. "You mustn't talk with food in your mouth, Doc." John told him, "It's impolite. Now just be calm and act like nothing happened, alright?" Doc nodded. Suddenly the front door opened up wide and Sheriff Brady, followed by a very angry Lawrence Murphy came rushing in. "Where is that little sack of street scum!?" Murphy shouted. "I want him punished!" "Calm down, Lawrence." Brady said, before looking at John. "John, Mr. Murphy's just had a good portion of food stolen from his store, and he believe's that one of your young boys is behind it." John glared at Murphy. "I can assure you Sheriff Brady, my boys have absolutely nothing to do with this act of thievery. The only boy I have with me today is young master Scurlock, and he's been with me all day long. The others are back at home working the cattle." Murphy's face was red with anger. "He's lying God Dammit!" He shouted at Brady. "Dammit, Lawrence, calm yourself!" Brady told him then looked back at John. "You didn't happen to see the young crook who DID commit the crime did you John?" He asked. "I did not see the crime take place, Sheriff Brady. You have my word." Brady sighed and nodded. "Well, sorry to bother you then, John." He said, though John and Doc could tell by his voice that he wasn't the least bit sorry. "Let's go Lawrence." Brady said to Murphy. Murphy gave John a hate filled glare before exiting the store with Brady.

Doc looked surprised at John. "I thought you never lied, John?" He asked quietly. John chuckled. "Oh, now, I didn't lie to them, Doc." He told him. "I told them the simple truth. I didn't see the crime take place. I never told them that I didn't see the boy that committed it." John waited until he was sure that they were gone before going back into the back room again. "Come on out, Lad." He called. Doc peeked his head through the door to watch. At first he didn't see anything, but then slowly a young man covered in dirt poked his head up out of an empty barrel. "Are them fellas gone?" He asked quietly. John nodded. "Those fellows..." John corrected. "And yes, my boy, they're gone." "Promise?" The boy asked. John nodded. "Cross my heart." He assured him. The boy slowly and timidly crawled out of his hiding place. John studied the boy carefully. His clothes were old and tattered and he was covered in a thick coat of dirt and grime from head to toe, but the one thing that both John and Doc noticed the most was how incredibly thin the kid was. "What's your name, lad?" John asked the boy. "Steven." The young man replied. "Steven Stephens." Doc grinned. "Steven Stephens?" He asked, amused. "Yeah." The boy said, lowering his head. "Go ahead and laugh. That's how come Pa named me that. Reckoned folks would get a kick out of it." John gave Doc a sharp look then turned back to the boy. "No one's laughing, Stephen. It's a fine name, and very original." The boy looked back up. "Thanks." He told John. John nodded, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm John Tunstall, and this is Josiah Scurlock." Steve shook John's hand then extended his own hand to Doc. "Howdy." Doc greeted him. "You can call me Doc. All my friends do." Steve nodded. "Thank ya. You can call me Steve or Dirty Steve. Whatever ya want." Doc chuckled a little. "Thanks." He said. John gave Steve a concerned look. "Steven, I don't mean to pry..." He said. "But, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Steve shrugged. "I don't know..." He said. "I had some bread a couple days ago, but it was only a couple slices." John frowned. "Why don't you come along home with Josiah and I, Steven?" John asked. Steve looked down at the floor. "I dunno Mister Tunstall." He said. "I don't wanna be a bother." "Nonsense." John said with a smile and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "The more the merrier." Steve smiled. "Thank ya kindly, Mister Tunstall." He said. John nodded. "You're most welcome, my boy." John replied with a kind smile. "Doc, would you be so kind as to hitch up my horse for me? I'm going to lock up now. We'll be heading home early today." Doc nodded. "Yes sir." He agreed and headed out back to get John's horse and buggy ready.

They left town as soon as they could so that they could get Steve to the safety of the ranch before Murphy and his men caught on to where he was hiding, and they arrived back at the ranch just before supper time. The other boys were busy branding calves when John pulled down the trail with the buggy, with Doc sitting up on the buckboard with him and Steve hiding under a buffalo blanket in the back. "Hey, Dick! John's back!" Charley shouted with excitement, dropping the branding iron back in the fire and rushing over to the buggy to greet their adoptive father. "Good afternoon, Charles." John said with a smile as he climbed down from the buggy. "I trust that everything's gone well here today?" Charley nodded, with a big smile. "We sorted all the steers to take to market next week, and branded all the calves." He told John. John nodded approvingly. "Well done." He said, ruffling Charley's hair. Dick and Chavez came up behind Charley. "How come you're back so early, John?" Dick asked. "I thought you were supposed to be in town till four." John smiled. "I'm glad you asked, master Richard." He said, as he walked to the back of the buggy. "I've picked you boys up a little surprise in town today." Charley's eyes brightened. "What is it!? What is it!?" He asked excitedly and ran over to the buggy, lifting the buffalo hide up to where he could see. At the sight of a person's face beneath the blanket he gasped and ran to hide behind John.

John chuckled and rested a hand reassuringly on Charley's shoulder. "It's alright Charles there's no need to be frightened." He assured him. The other boys came and stood around the wagon, wondering what it was that had scared Charley so bad. "Come on out, Steven." John called to Steve. "The boys are waiting to meet you." Slowly the buffalo blanket was lifted up and Steve poked his dirt covered face out from beneath it to look at all of the other boys. Dick and Chavez looked back at him curiously. Charley slowly looked out from where he was hiding behind John at the strange new comer. "Back up now, Lads." John said to Chavez and Dick. "Give him some room." Steve was reluctant to get out of the wagon. This was all a bit to much for him. "It's alright, Steven. They don't bite." John chuckled. "Come on out." Steve looked at the others with wide eyes as he slowly lifted the buffalo blanket completely off his body and climbed down from the buggy. "Howdy..." He mouthed timidly. "Howdy." Dick replied, extending a hand carefully to Steve. "I'm Richard Brewer, but you can call me Dick. I'm Mr. Tunstall's foreman." Steve shook his hand. John smiled and looked behind him at Charley. "Go on, Charles, say hello." He told him. Charley continued to hide behind John as he eyed Steve timidly. "He..Hello." He greeted Steve. Steve extended his hand. Charley eyed it cautiously then carefully grasped Steve's hand and shook it. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" John asked Charley. Charley gulped and looked back at Steve. "I..I'm Charley." He said, quietly. "Charley Bowdre." Steve nodded then turned to face the last boy. He was stunned at his beauty. Smiling, he extended his hand to him. "Howdy." He greeted him. "I'm Steven Stephens. What's your name?" Chavez timidly reached his own hand out and grasped Steve's. "José Chavez y Chavez." He replied.

"You can just call me Chavez though. Everyone does." Steve nodded and continued to smile at him. "Thanks Chavez." He said. "And you can call me Steve." Chavez just nodded then looked down at their hands that were still clasped together. "You uh..You can let go of my hand now." "Oh...Sorry." Steve apologized, pulling his hand back. John, who hadn't noticed the last part of their meeting since he had been trying to convince Charley that he could stop hiding now, smiled at them. "Well now, boys." He said. "Why don't we all clean up for Dinner. Richard, would you mind showing Steven to the bunkhouse?" Dick nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. Tunstall." He said. "Come with me, Steve." He said to the new comer. Steve reluctantly took his eyes away from Chavez and followed Dick to the bunkhouse. Charley watched them walk away then looked up at John. "He looks kinda mean." He said, frightened. John looked down at Charley. "Now, Charles..." He said. "Never judge a book by it's cover. I know Steven looks a bit rough, but you have to understand he's been living on the streets for awhile now." Charley frowned and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, John." He apologized. "Didn't mean to be rude." John ruffled Charley's hair. "No harm done, my boy." He assured him. "Come now. You can help me with Dinner." Charlie smiled up at him again. "Okay." He agreed and followed John towards the house. "Doc, take care of the horse for me will you?" John called back to the other two boys. "Chavez, you can help him." "Yes sir." The two called back to him, as they began unhitching John's horse from the buggy. Doc chuckled as the led the horse back to the stables.

"What's so funny?" Chavez asked him. "He likes you." Doc replied. "Who?" Chavez asked, confused. "Steve." Chavez snorted at that. "Yeah, I noticed." He replied. Doc grinned at him. "What do you think of him?" He asked. "When did you turn into such a gossip, Doc?" Chavez asked. "Come on..." Doc begged, as he opened the stable door so Chavez could lead the bay gelding inside. "Just tell me. I won't say anything. I promise." Chavez sighed. "Well, he seems nice and all but..." Chavez started to say. "But what?" Doc asked. Chavez sighed and shook his head. "But he needs to get rid of that tobacco and have a good long scrubbing down before I'll look at him twice." Doc laughed. "What?" Chavez asked. "Would you wanna be courting a guy that dirty?" Doc just shook his head. "I wouldn't court any guy, Chavez." He told him. "I'm straight, remember?" Chavez looked away. "Still.." He mumbled. "Remember what John told Charley..." Doc told him. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Chavez sighed and dumped a bucket of feed into the horse's trough. "Yeah, yeah..." He muttered, then grabbing a brush from the stable wall and brushing the animal down, trying not to give a second thought to the fact that the new boy had a crush on him. Though so far it wasn't really helping all that much.

TBC Feedback please :)


	2. Stupid! Stupid!

"This one here can be your bed." Dick told Steve, motioning to a bunk at the far right of the bunkhouse by the window. "Okay." Steve replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "So where ya from, Steve?" Dick asked, in an attempt to be friendly. "Missoura." Steve drawled. "Missouri, huh?" Dick asked. "Which town?" Steve shrugged. "Didn't really have a town anywhere near. The closet one was Mansfield and it was thirty miles away. Me and my Pa raised hogs when we was there, but we moved to Montgomery when I was eight." Dick nodded. "How'd ya end up here then?" He asked. Steve sighed. "Pa died of the pox a couple years back..." He said. "I ran off so's they didn't throw me in no boy's home." Dick frowned, regretting that he'd brought that subject up. "Where you from?" Steve asked suddenly. Dick looked up. "Vermont." He told him. "My mama's still livin' up there now as a matter of fact." Steve gave him a look of confusion. "How come ya left then?" He asked. "Needed money." Dick replied. "Mr. Tunstall and I worked out an agreement. I work here for him as ranch foreman, and in return, he teaches me how to read and write and I get to keep some of the money from the cattle we sell to send back home to Mama." Steve looked down at the floor, gnawing at his lip while he pondered a couple of questions in his mind. "So...What's the story with them other fellas?" He asked after awhile. "Well..." Dick sighed. "Charley's daddy got killed in a train wreck, and he never knew his mama. I hear say that she was a whore and left him with his daddy soon as he was born. He came into Albuquerque on the orphan train and nobody wanted to adopt him so he ran away before the train took off again. John and I found him in the chicken coop one night tryin' to steal eggs. Guess the poor kid was starvin'. Anyways thats how he got here then after him Doc came into town one day lookin' for help. He'd been shot up real bad and ended up needin' surgery. After he was all fixed up and healed John offered him to stay and he accepted." Dick stood up from his bunk and got ready to walk out of the bunkhouse. "What about the other one?" Steve asked. Dick looked back at him. "Ain't got much to tell about him." He said, turning back around, and leaning up against the wall.

"Chavez got here about seven months ago. John and I found him when we were on our way back from town. All I really know about him is that he's an orphan and he's half Navajo and half Mexican. Nobody knows how he ended up here. Guess he ain't ready to tell us about it yet." Steve looked down at the floor. Dick glanced over at him. "Supper should be ready soon..." He said to Steve. "Don't suppose you've got any other clothes?" Steve looked up and shook his head. Dick nodded then gnawed at his lip in thought. "Maybe you can wear some of mine for now." He said after a while. "They might be a bit big on ya, but it'll have to do till we can get ya some new things to wear." Steve gave him a friendly grin. "Thanks." He said. Dick nodded. "Don't mention it." He replied, standing up straight and walking to the other end of the bunkhouse. "Why don't you go on out back and wash up. I'll see if I can find ya somethin' to wear." Steve nodded and got up to leave while Dick went to the other end of the bunkhouse to search for some supper clothes for him.

...

"There ya go." Dick said, as he handed Steve the vest that went with the rest of the outfit he'd loaned him. Steve put on the vest then looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned a little. Dick chuckled silently to himself. "I know they're a little big on ya but they'll have to do for now." Steve looked up at Dick. "A little big? I look like a baby wearin' a blacksmith's clothes." Dick laughed. Steve wasn't wrong. The clothes he'd given him really were swallowing him up, but of course he'd expected that. Steve was only thirteen and he himself was fifteen. It was only a two year difference but aside from that Steve had been starving for god knows how long and he was unbelievably thin as where Dick was big and muscular from having lived and worked on the ranch for almost two years. "The pants won't stay up." Steve whined. Dick chuckled again. "Here. Here's your belt." He told the younger boy, handing him the belt that he'd been wearing before. Steve quickly strapped the belt on. "Better?" Dick asked. Steve nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered. Suddenly the sound of a bell ringing came from the main house. "Boys!" John called. "Dinner's ready!" Dick looked back at Steve. "Come on now." He said to him. "You need to get some food in you so those clothes'll start fittin' better." Steve frowned. "Hey..." He warned. "Sorry." Dick apologized. "Now come on. Let's go." Steve followed Dick back into the main house. The other boys were already seated at the table with John at the head of the table. There were two empty seats on either side of John, saved for Dick and Steve. To John's left Charley sat next to the empty chair, and Chavez sat next to him, and on the other side, Doc sat next to the empty chair, but the seat next to him was empty. "Ah, Steven, I see you've found some proper dinner attire. Thank you for your kindness to our new friend master Richard." Dick nodded and moved to take his seat next to Doc. Steve followed Dick towards the table and took his seat next to Charley. John smiled then turned to Dick. "Richard, would you like to say grace?" He asked. Dick nodded, and bowed his head and folded his hands together. They all did the same and Dick began to pray. Steve tried to listen but he was to distracted. He had one eye cracked open and was staring down the table at Chavez. He was so beautiful, with his dark skin and long shimmering jet black hair. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of him. In fact he didn't take his eyes off of him until he heard Dick say "Amen." And everyone else said the same in unison. "Amen." Steve mumbled along with them, before everyone began passing around the food and filling their plates.

"Ever worked beef before, Steve?" Dick asked. That was the same question he'd asked every one when they'd arrived at the ranch. Steve nodded. "A little." He replied. "Helped out on a drive once down in Amarillo. Drove a herd up to Abilene, that's about it though." Dick nodded. Charley was starring at Steve, his eyes wide. Obviously he was still a bit afraid of Steve. Steve noticed this. He wasn't offended or anything. In fact, he wanted Charley to like him, so he thought he'd try being friendly. "Ever been to Texas, Charley?" He asked him. Charley shook his head. "That's to bad." Steve said. "You'd like it there. Lots of pretty girls down there in them border towns." Charley's fearful eyes softened a little. "Maybe I'll take ya down there one day." Steve added. "If ya wanna." Charley grinned and relaxed. "Yeah...Yeah I'd like that." He said. John smiled, glad that Charley was finally starting to warm up to Steve. "Make sure you get plenty to eat, Steven." John said then, looking up at the boy. Steve nodded and reached out for one of the bowls on the table. "Don't reach across the table, pendejo." A voice suddenly spoke up. Steve looked down the table to see Chavez looking back at him. "You have to ask for someone to pass it to you." "Yes, thank you Chavez." John said before turning to Steve. "It's impolite to reach across the table, master Steven." He told him. "Oh...Sorry, Mr. Tunstall." Steve apologized. "That's quite alright, Steven." John replied. Steve looked down at Chavez. "Chavez, can you please hand me them potatoes?" He asked. "Please pass me those potatoes." John corrected. Steve nodded. "Can you please pass me those potatoes, Chavez?" Steve tried again. Chavez nodded and passed the bowel of mashed potatoes down to Steve. Steve smiled at him and Chavez looked away. "Damn." Steve scolded himself for acting so obvious. They finished out the rest of their dinner in silence, then afterwards they all sat around in the parlor, taking turns reading out of the Lincoln newspaper. Dick explained to Steve that they did this every night after supper, since Mr. Tunstall was also attempting to educate them. Doc was the best reader of them all, and didn't have hardly any trouble except with a few long words. Dick read after him. He was a pretty decent reader, but he messed up more than Doc did and needed help from John. Charley took a long time to sound out words, and even after that he still messed more up than he got right, but of course he'd come a long way from not being able to read at all, and John praised him for that. Chavez could only manage a small paragraph. He was still learning how to speak English, so that was to be expected. He did fairly well though for having spoken nothing but Spanish and Navajo up until seven months ago. "Well done, Chavez. You're improving tremendously." John said with a smile. Chavez gave a grin. "Thank you." He replied. John nodded then turned to face Steve. "Would you like to try, Steven?" He asked him. Chavez held the paper out to Steve. Steve looked at Chavez for a minute in silence. He didn't want him to think he was some kind of loser. "Sure." He muttered, taking the paper and opening it up in front of him. He didn't understand any of the words. Frankly he couldn't read at all even if he tried. He'd never learned. But since he'd picked up a little of what the other boys had read, he knew what the story was about, so he did his best to fake his way through a paragraph.

The other boys seemed to have caught onto his bluff, and were grinning in amusement. "Steven..." He said, trying not to let a chuckle escape his throat. "It's alright if you can't read. You'll learn." Steve lowered his head. "Sorry, Mr. Tunstall." He apologized. "It's quite alright, Steven. You get credit for trying." John smiled at him as he got up from his chair. "Goodnight, gentlemen." He said to all the boys. "Goodnight." They all replied back. Dick got up and went to the door. "Let's go boys." He told the others. "We've gotta be up early tomorrow." Doc, Chavez, and Charley got up to follow him out to the bunkhouse. Steve waited after they'd left then slipped out of the house. He wanted to be alone. He'd just embarrassed himself majorly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He scolded himself. "God why I'm I such a god damn dumb ass!?" He mumbled under his breath and punched the side of the barn as he walked passed it. "You shouldn't do that, pendejo." A voice suddenly called from the darkness. Steve turned around. Chavez stepped out from behind the barn and approached him. "You'll hurt yourself punching wood ya know." Steve hadn't noticed the pain in his hand until just now. It was throbbing and there was a sharp pain shooting across his knuckles. "Ow..damn." He muttered. "Let me see." Chavez told him. Steve held his hand out for Chavez to examine it. "I don't think you broke anything." He said after awhile. "It's bleeding though, and you've got a few splinters in your knuckles...Come with me, I'll take care of it." Steve didn't resist. He went willingly with Chavez into the back room of the bunkhouse. Chavez opened up a drawer and pulled out a small cedar box. "Sit down and hold out your hand. Steve did as he was told. Chavez pulled a small pair of tweezers out of the cedar box and kneeled down next to Steve. Steve flinched when Chavez began removing the splinters in his knuckles. "Hold still." Chavez told him. "I'm almost done." Quickly he removed the last few of the splinters that were embedded in Steve's knuckles. "There." He said. "Now just let me wrap it." Steve kept his hand outstretched as Chavez fished the liniment oil and bandages from the cedar box. "This might sting." He told Steve before dabbing the liniment oil onto a cloth and applying it to Steve's injured hand. "Jesus!" Steve yelped. Chavez wasn't kidding. It did sting. Chavez chuckled as he began to wrap the bandage around Steve's hand. There was silence for a long while. "You know, It doesn't matter to me that you can't read, pendejo." Chavez suddenly said. "I'm not very good at it either." Steve frowned. "Why would I care if it mattered to you anyway?" He asked, trying to sound tough. Chavez grinned as he continued to wrap Steve's hand. "When someone looks at another the way that you look at me, it's obvious that they care...You were trying to impress me." Chavez Said. "I was not either!" Steve objected, lying through his teeth.

"Don't lie, pendejo." Chavez told him. "You'll lose my trust." Steve gulped. "Alright, fine. I was trying to impress you. Happy now?" Chavez grinned and carefully finished wrapping the bandage around Steve's hand. "Very." He replied and quickly stood up so that he could give Steve a quick, chased peck on the cheek. Steve's eyes went wide. "What was that for?" He asked, in shock. "For being a good patient." Chavez replied as he started to walk away. "That's it?" Steve asked. "Just a little peck on the cheek. No tongue er anythin'? Kind of a lousy reward don't ya think?" Chavez turned around and glared at him. Steve smirked when he saw the blush in Chavez's cheeks. "You're very lucky that I gave you that much, pendejo." Chavez told him. "And just to be clear, there will be no more of it. Goodnight." Steve smiled as he watched Chavez's ass while he walked away. "Alright baby, I got it. No more kissin'." He called after him. He heard Chavez curse in Spanish as he walked down the hallway and he chuckled to himself. "He'll be back." He assured himself. "He likes me."

...

"Estúpido! Estúpido!" Chavez cursed himself as he came into the main part of the bunkhouse and climbed into his bunk. " Por qué demonios hice eso." Doc opened his eyes when he heard Chavez come in. "What's the matter, Chavez?" He asked. "Nothing, Doc. Go back to sleep." Chavez told him. Doc sat up in bed. "Wanna talk about it?" Chavez laid down and covered himself all the way up with his blanket. "No!" He snapped. Doc shrugged and laid back down. He wasn't going to make him talk if he didn't want to. "Alright..." He muttered. "Goodnight." Chavez didn't answer. He was to upset with himself. Why in the name of God would he kiss a guy he'd only known for half a day? "Puta.." He scolded himself. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world, but that surely wasn't going to happen again if he could help it. That Dirty Redneck was past lucky that he'd even gotten that little peck. He sure as hell wasn't ever going to give him any more. Not if he was the last person on earth... Although Steve seemed really sweet, and he had really pretty eyes... "Basta!" Chavez scolded himself again, before laying down and closing his eyes before he drifted off into a very unwanted dream about a certain someone he didn't want to think about.

TBC :)


	3. Jealousy

The weeks that followed Steve's arrival at the ranch were more uneventful than things had been around Lincoln for a good long while. That was good news for John and the boys. It meant that they didn't have to worry about much and they could focus on working around the ranch and on their educations. Steve was fitting in nicely and getting along with the others very well. Since he'd come to the ranch his relationship with Charley had improved tremendously. Just four weeks ago, Charley had been to afraid to even speak to Steve. Now they were practically inseparable. Charley went everywhere with Steve and they did everything together. They were nothing short of best friends and everyone knew it, especially Chavez. "They spend so much time together..." Chavez said to Doc one day while they were eating lunch out watching the cattle. "I wonder if they're...you know...closer than we think." Doc took a big bite out of his apple. "Charley's a straight arrow, Chavez." He said, through the food in his mouth. "They can't be." Chavez sighed. "Yeah as far as we know. He could just be telling us that." He said. "God, Chavez, just shut up about it. They're not having sex. And even if they were, why would you care?" Doc asked. "I wouldn't!" Chavez defended. "Then why don't you just drop it already so we can talk about something else." Doc suggested. Chavez sighed. "Fine." He agreed. "I just don't see how it would work out between them..." "Chavez!" Doc snapped. "What? Charley probably wouldn't even know what to do with it!" Doc gave Chavez a shocked look and then sighed and looked down at the ground. "Alright, I think I know what's goin' on here." He said. "There's nothing going on here!" Chavez said, sternly. "I think you're jealous." Doc said. "I am not!" Chavez yelled at him. Doc through his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Forget I said anything." He said. At that very moment Steve and Charley came running past them. Charley had his rope out and was trying to get it around Steve. They were playing, and Chavez suddenly felt a hot bubbling anger fill him up inside. But why? He didn't like Steve. At least that's what he told himself. "Knock it off!" He suddenly spoke up. "We're supposed to be watching cattle, not acting like idiots!" Doc gave Chavez a sharp look. Chavez felt guilty as soon as the words had left his mouth. Tears welled up in Charley's eyes and he ran off before anyone could see them fall. Steve glared angrily at Chavez then turned to run after Charley. "Charley wait!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

"Well that was real sweet of you, Chavez!" Doc snapped sarcastically. Chavez felt horrible and immediately he got up to go after Charley and Steve. "Charley wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted. But before he could go after Charley, Dick rode his horse straight into his path and stopped him. "What the hell was that all about, Chavez!?" He demanded. "You know how sensitive Charley is! Why the hell would you tell at him like that!?" Chavez looked down at the ground. "I don't know..." He admitted. He really didn't know why he had yelled. He'd just gotten so angry all the sudden and couldn't help but lash out. Maybe Doc was right. Maybe he was jealous. Dick glared hatefully at Chavez. "You'd best cut that jealousy shit out!" He said firmly. "I won't tolerate no hateful behavior! Understood!?" Chavez bit his lip. Great, Dick had noticed the jealousy thing too. "Yes Dick." He replied. "Good." Dick said. "Now you'd best go find Charley and apologize, ya hear!?" Chavez nodded. Dick shook his head disapprovingly, turned his horse and rode back to the cattle. Chavez looked back at Doc. The blonde regulator just shook his head and looked away. God, he'd really pissed everyone off. Chavez growled and rushed off in the direction that Charley had gone. "Charley!" He shouted. "Charley where are you!?" Suddenly he was hit by someone and fell to the ground. "Son of a..." He mumbled then sat up to find that he had ran into Steve and had knocked him over as well. Steve glared at him. "You've got a real problem, ya know that." He said. "Yellin' at the poor kid like that! He never did nothin' to you!" Chavez pulled his knife. "Wanna play games, pendejo?" He asked. Steve stood up. "You're bluffin'!" He shouted. "You wouldn't cut me!" As soon as the words left his mouth Chavez slashed at him with his knife. "Whoa!" Steve jumped back. Chavez slashed at him again. "God damn! What the hell's the matter with you!?" Steve shouted, trying to get away from Chavez. "Why don't you be a man and hold still!?" Chavez shouted, slashing at him again. "Why don't you be a man and put down the god damned knife so we can settle this like real men!?" Steve shouted back, moving out of the way just in time before Chavez cut his arm with his knife.

"If that's what you want, pendejo!" Chavez shouted, throwing down the knife then balling up his fists and giving Steve a right hook to the jaw. Steve fell back into the dust and Chavez tackled him. "Son of bitch!" Steve growled, throwing a punch and catching Chavez in the chin. Chavez punched back, hitting Steve in the eye where it left quite a shiner. They rolled on the ground, each one trying to get above the other to have the better advantage, punching and kicking and strangling each other, until suddenly Chavez had Steve pinned to the ground. Steve's eyes went wide and he feared that Chavez was going to break out his knife again. They stayed there for a long while, starring into each other's eyes and panting, Steve struggling and worrying the whole time that Chavez was going to break out his knife again and slice his throat. "Get off me you red ass Greaser!" Steve shouted, struggling to get free. "Get off!" It took all his strength but Chavez continued to hold him down. "Hold still!" Chavez demanded. "This will only take a minute." "Don't cut me!" Steve begged. "Please don't..." He was suddenly cut off when Chavez leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against his. Steve's eyes widened to a point where they seemed like they'd pop out of his head then slowly they closed to savor Chavez's kiss. It was after a few short moments that Chavez slowly pulled away. Steve opened his eyes to look up at him. Chavez said nothing. He simply took his arms away from Steve's and let him go free. Steve just stared at him for a moment. Chavez stared back. Then suddenly, without warning, Steve jumped up, grabbed Chavez tight and pulled him back down, causing their lips to clash together once more. Chavez pressed himself down against Steve, and wrapped both arms around him, letting them rest above his shoulders. Steve brought a hand up and entangled his fingers in Chavez's long black hair, pulling him down closer to him.

Chavez parted his lips beneath Steve's and immediately Steve slipped his tongue into Chavez mouth, tangling it up with Chavez's own. They rolled again, Chavez pinning Steve down once more. It was almost a fight for dominance, but of course Steve one as he rolled them back over once more. Chavez decided then that it had gone much to far already and he pushed Steve off. "Faggot..." He muttered as he got up and started walking away. "Hey wait just a minute!" Steve called after him. "You're callin' me a faggot!? You kissed me first!" Chavez didn't answer. He just continued to walk away. "Hey!" Steve shouted. "Hold up!" He ran after Chavez and grabbed him by the arm. Chavez twirled around quickly with his knife drawn. Steve put his arms up in surrender. Chavez glared at him. "Don't tell anyone." He said, firmly, putting his knife away and running off to find Charley again. Steve stood there, bewildered. What the hell had just happened? Chavez had kissed him. Did he like him? Or was he just messing around? He couldn't quite put his finger on what this meant. But the bigger question in his mind at the moment was infact, Did he like Chavez?

...

"Charley!" Chavez shouted as he ran through the Joshua trees, looking everywhere for the younger boy. "Charley please come out! I'm really sorry!" He continued to yell. There was no answer. Chavez sighed and leaned back against a large Joshua tree, cursing himself for being so thoughtless. He knew how much it hurt Charley when someone yelled at him, but he'd done it anyway. "Oh, Charley..." He mumbled to himself, feeling very regretful. Suddenly Chavez began to hear sobbing noises above him. Slowly he stood up straight, and turned around. He looked up and despite the sun being in his eyes, he was able to make out the shape of someone sitting up on one of the branches, with their back leaning against the trunk. "Charley?" Chavez called up to the figure. "Go away!" Came a sobbing reply. Chavez used his hand to shade the sun from his eyes so that he could see better. "What are you doing up there?" He asked. "I said go away!" came Charley's reply. Chavez sighed. "Charley I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to yell. Why don't you come down from there so we can talk." "No!" Charley sobbed. Chavez sighed. "Well if you won't come down, I guess I'll have to climb up there." He grabbed onto the nearest branch and started climbing up. He reached the branch that Charley was sitting on and sat down on it next to him. Charley wouldn't look at him. Chavez frowned. "Charley, I'm so sorry I yelled at you." He tried. "I don't know what came over me..." Charley continued to look away from him. Chavez sighed. "Charley, I'm gonna tell you a secret..." He said. "And I'm gonna trust you not to tell anyone." Charley turned his head slightly so Chavez knew that he was listening. "I think I have feelings for Steve." Chavez told him. Charley turned his head to look at Chavez. "What kind of feelings?" He asked, wiping his teary eyes on his shirt sleeve. Chavez gnawed at his lip. "Well...romantic feelings I guess..." He said. Charley sniffled and wiped his face one last time. "Is that why you yelled at me?" He asked, quietly. Chavez nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "I guess I just...I don't know...got a little jealous." Charley gave him a confused look. "But I'm straight." He said. "I won't steal him from ya." Chavez nodded. "I know." He said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was a stupid and mean thing to do, and I'm very very sorry." Charley gave him a little grin. "Awe, that's alright, Chavez." He said. "I forgive ya." Chavez smiled and held out his hand. "Pals?" He asked. Charley nodded and shook his hand. "Pals." He agreed. "Now come on." Chavez said. "Let's get back to the cattle before Dick has a fit." Charley smiled and climbed down the tree after Chavez.

"Race ya!" He shouted as he got to the bottom and took off running. Chavez laughed and ran off after him. They ran for most of the way then as they were approaching the ridge where they'd left Dick and Doc with the cattle Steve stood in front of them. They both stopped in their tracks. "You okay, Charley?" Steve asked. Charley nodded. "Yep. Everything's just fine." He assured him. Steve playfully punched his shoulder. "Good." He said. "Now you'd better run along. Dick was wantin' to talk to ya." Charley nodded. "Alright." He agreed and ran past Steve, leaving Chavez and Steve alone. "I'd better be going too." Chavez tried and started to walk away. "Hold up there." Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I reckon we should talk." Chavez pushed his hand away. "Nothing to talk about pendejo." He said. "The hell there ain't." Steve replied. "You like me don't ya." Chavez shoved him off. "No!" He snapped. "Yeah you do." Steve smiled. "You want me so bad you can't stand it." "What I want is for you to leave me alone." Chavez snapped at him. "Even if I do this?" Steve asked and pulled Chavez close to him, pressing his lips onto his mouth. Chavez shoved him away. "Stop that!" He snapped. "Why?" Steve asked. "Because I don't..." Chavez began, but knowing that he'd obviously be lying if he said he didn't want him to, he just growled and frustration and hurried after Charley. Steve smiled and chuckled. He liked Chavez, he'd decided. And even though he wouldn't admit it yet, Chavez liked him too.


	4. Trying New Things

Chavez hadn't been able to think straight for days after that encounter he'd had with Steve a few days before. He hadn't been sleeping well either. Steve was in his thoughts, and in his dreams, and although he was ashamed to say it, he'd masturbated once thinking about how Steve's mouth had felt against his, and imagining how good that mouth would feel around his cock. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't quit thinking about that dirty redneck. What was so special about Steve that he couldn't get him out of his mind, Chavez would never know. But never the less he was there, inside his mind and heart, and was quite determined on staying there. Chavez could deny it all he wanted, but he had a crush on Dirty Steve Stephens. Steve seemed to like him back as well. He'd tried to make his move on Chavez a few times. He'd grabbed his ass more than once, stolen a surprise kiss, and groped his genitals twice, so he obviously wanted Chavez just as much as Chavez wanted him. "If he likes you too what's holding you back?" Doc asked Chavez one day while they were washing their dirty laundry down at the creek. "You wouldn't understand." Chavez replied, skipping a rock across the water. "Try me." Doc said, as he wrung the water out of one his shirts and placed it back in the basket. Chavez sighed. "Before my mother passed, she always told me that if you hold someone once, it's best that that someone be the one you want to hold forever." Doc looked up at him. "Sounds to me like a purity speech." He said. "It was." Chavez replied, skipping another rock. "She told me stories when I was young about how the spirit horse favors those that are pure, and that when the end comes, she won't hesitate to pick you up. She also said that if you're pure when you marry, it makes the bond between you and your partner much stronger, since they're the only one in the world you've held." Doc nodded. "Your mother was a wise woman, Chavez." He said. Chavez nodded. "Then you understand now why I won't consent to Steve in such a way." Doc nodded. "You don't know if he's the one you want to hold forever." Chavez nodded. Doc gnawed at his lip. "That might be a tough thing to explain to him." He said. "I know." Chavez replied. They finished the laundry in silence then carried it back to the ranch on their horses. When they got there, Dick was outside, waiting on the porch, a worried look adorning his face. "What's wrong?" Doc asked as they rode up.

"Charley's sick." Dick told him, removing he hat and running a hand through his slick black hair. "Been throwin' up since you left this mornin'." Doc and Chavez had stopped their horses in front. "He alright?" Chavez asked. Dick nodded. "Doctor says it's just a stomach bug. He'll be laid up fer a few days though." Doc frowned. "Weren't him and Steve supposed to ride into Patricio tomorrow to pick up the horses John bought?" Dick nodded. Guess I'm gonna have to go with him now. Doctor says Charley won't be better for at least three days, and even then he won't be up to ridin' anywhere." Chavez suddenly perked up. "You don't have to do that, Dick." He said. "I'll go to Patricio with Steve." Dick looked up at him. "You sure, Chavez?" He asked. "It's a two days ride, and that's just gettin' there. It'll probably take three gettin' back with the horses." Chavez nodded. "You're needed here more than I am. You stay. I'll go with Steve." Dick looked from Chavez to Doc. "Let him go, Richard." Doc told him. "They'll be fine." Dick nodded and looked back at Chavez. "Can you be ready to go by first light tomorrow?" He asked him. Chavez nodded. "I'll be ready by tonight." He assured him. "Alright then." Dick agreed. "I'll go tell John." Dick walked back into the house. Doc looked over at Chavez. "For someone who wants to stay pure, you're walkin' in a pretty intimate direction." Chavez stared at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Think about it." Doc said. "It'll be just you and Steve, alone for five days, and that's only if you don't stay the night in Patricio." "Nothing will happen, pendejo." Chavez assured him. "I'll be sure of that." Doc chuckled. "Sure you will." He muttered and rode towards the barn to put his horse away with Chavez following him.

...

After dinner was done and all the boys had taken their turn reading from The Odyssey, Chavez went to the bunkhouse to get everything ready for the next morning. He packed dug his sleeping roll out from under his bunk, and got his slicker out of the closet incase it rained. He then through a change of clothes into a burlap sack incase he should've need them, and then after he'd made sure that they'd packed plenty of food for the trip up there he laid his things out where he could easily get to them in the morning and began undressing for bed. The bunk house door opened suddenly and Chavez turned around, his shirt opened all the way, revealing his smooth dark skin. "Don't stop for my sake, honey, I'd like to see a little more of ya." Chavez rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Steve?" He asked. Steve came into the bunkhouse, leaving the door wide open. "Charley chillin'. He needs another blanket." He said, going to the closet and pulling out a thick quilt. "If he's chilling then he probably has a fever." Chavez said. "And?" Steve asked. "And what he needs is less blankets not more. His temperature needs to go down not up." Steve stared at Chavez. "You ain't no doctor." He said. "I don't have to be." Chavez told him. "It's common sense, something you seem to have a lack of." Steve glared at him. "You keep bitchin' at me like that and I'll take ya over my knee." His scowl then changed to a grin. "Course I'd like to spank yer ass a little anyways." He said, chuckling quietly. "Just get away from me!" Chavez snapped and turned his back to Steve. "Alright, fine..." Steve agreed, walking out of the bunkhouse. "See ya in the mornin' baby." Chavez bit his lip. God this was going to be a long five days.

...

Chavez was up and out at the barn before the sun rose the next morning. "Steady, boy..." He whispered to his horse as he lifted the saddle onto the animals back and fastened the girth strap. "There we go..." He whispered, petting the sorrel gelding gently before tying his sleeping roll and the rest of his supplies to the back of the saddle. "Let's go Grandma!" He heard Steve call from the next stall over. "We ain't got all day." Chavez looked into his horse's eyes. "That's what we're stuck with for five days, amigo." He told the animal. The horse gave a low nicker in response, as if he understood. Chavez smiled and kissed the horse's nose before leading him out of the stall. Steve was waiting outside the barn door for him, and he smiled at him wickedly as he walked past him with his horse. Chavez just scowled at him and kept walking. The others were standing on the porch, waiting to see them off when they rode up. "Ready to go, then, gentlemen?" John asked. Chavez nodded. "Yes sir." He said. John looked from him to Steve. "Be carful out there." He told them both. "We will, Mr. Tunstall." Steve assured him. John nodded to them. "Have a good trip then, boys." He said with a smile. "We'll celebrate with chocolate cake the night you get back." That put a smile on both Chavez and Steve's faces. Dick looked at the two. "Bye, boys." He said. "Come back safe." "We will." Chavez assured him. Doc gave Chavez a serious look. "Stay out of trouble." He said. They both nodded, but Chavez knew what Doc was really trying to say. "Bye, fellas." Steve said as he waved and turned his horse, with Chavez moving to follow. "Wait..." A weak sounding voice called out to them. Steve and Chavez both turned around to see Charley, who was pale as a ghost, coming out the front door. "Steve, I'm comin' too." He said. John stopped him. "No, my boy." He said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." He said, placing a hand on Charley's shoulder. "Charley, go back to bed, you're sick as a dog." Steve told him. Charley shook his head. "But I feel better now..." He mumbled. "Go back to bed, Charley." Dick told the youngest boy. "You need to rest, Charley." Chavez said. "Don't worry, you won't miss anything. We're gonna have a boring trip." Charley looked up at John with sad eyes that were begging him to let him go, but John just shook his head. "Charles, go back to bed now and rest. You can go with them next time, alright?" Charley frowned. "Alright." He whimpered and made his way back to the house. "I'll bring ya back some candy er somethin' ,alright Charley?" Steve said. "Okay." Charley called back weakly before he went back inside.

As soon as the door shut they all heard the sound of Charley throwing up again. John sighed. "Richard, will you go in and check on him?" He asked Dick. Dick nodded and went inside. "Doc, will you be so kind as to fetch a bucket of water from the well?" He then asked Doc. "Yes sir." Doc replied and went out back to the well. John looked up at Steve and Chavez. "Be carful." He told them both. Steve and Chavez nodded. "Bye John." Chavez said, then waved. "We'll be back before Sunday." Steve added with a smile, before the two rode off down the trail heading for Patricio.

...

They rode until sundown, then stopped on a ridge at the top of a canyon to make camp. Chavez laid his sleeping roll down by the fire and laid back on it. Steve put his sleeping roll down next to his then stood back up. "Gotta take a piss." He muttered. "Thanks for letting me know, pendejo." Chavez muttered. "Quit whinin'." Steve told him before turning and walking away. "Be back in a minute." Chavez sighed and laid back, trying to close his eyes to sleep when suddenly a thought entered his mind. Steve pulling out his cock. His long, rock hard, cock. "Basta!" He scolded himself, but it was much to late to stop the heat that was quickly building in his groin. He sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore it, but the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, so neither would his arousal. Cursing himself in Spanish, Chavez sat up, unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand inside. Slowly he rubbed his cock out in his palm, thinking about how good Steve would look laid out naked in front of him. How good it would feel to have that hot mouth around his cock, and how good it would feel to have Steve pound his ass until... "What're ya doin'?" Steve's voice came from behind him suddenly. Chavez jumped and pulled his hand out of his pants. "I..I..was just..uh.." He couldn't think of what to say. Steve grinned. "Don't try to hide it. You was jackin' off!" Chavez his his face in shame. "Ya don't gotta stop for me though..." Steve continued. "I thought it was hot." Chavez continued to look down at the ground. Steve smiled and sat down on his bedroll next to him. "Here, let me help ya." He said, reaching a hand out to pull Chavez's cock out of his pants. "I'll put my mouth on it." Chavez jumped back.

"Don't!" He warned Steve. "How come?" Steve asked. "It'll feel real good. Ain't you ever had yer carrot sucked before?" Chavez reached for his knife. "Get back, pendejo." He warned again. "Awe, come on now, Chavez, let me suck ya off. It'll be the best damn thing you ever felt I guarantee it." Steve pleaded. Chavez gulped and was silent for a long time. "Don't tell anyone..." He whispered. Steve grinned and reached his hand into Chavez's pants. Chavez gasped and shivered when Steve grabbed his cock. "God, you're awful hard ain't ya." Steve chuckled as he stroked up the shaft of Chavez's cock, then gently stroking the tip as he gathered the precum at the top with his thumb. Chavez moaned. Steve grinned at him. "Ready?" He asked. Chavez just gave a slow nod. Steve lowered his head and opened up his mouth, lowering it down over Chavez's erection. He swirled his tongue around the head of it slowly then

Picking up speed gradually. Chavez had his hands tangled in Steve's hair, moaning and squealing as Steve sucked him. Suddenly Steve took his mouth off of Chavez's cock and looked up. "Quit grabbin' at my head. Ya need to hold onto somethin' jus' grab a hold of that log behind ya." Chavez obeyed and took his hands away from Steve's hair, grabbing a hold of the fallen log behind him. Steve lowered his head again and continued to suck Chavez's cock. It didn't talk long, maybe three or four minutes and Chavez exploded his load into Steve's mouth, letting out a strangled scream as he did so.

Steve took his mouth away and sat back up. "Good fer ya?" He asked. Chavez panted to catch his breath and nodded. Steve grinned, and moved his hand down to unbutton his pants. "Wanna return the favor?" He asked. Chavez shook his head. "Come on." Steve begged. "I'm gonna have to jerk it anyway. Might as well suck it fer me." Chavez glared at him, but slowly his lowered his head and took Steve's erection into his mouth. Steve tangled a hand into his hair, holding him there, forcing him to keep sucking. Chavez copied the motions that Steve had done to him, swirling his tongue around the head of Steve's cock and humming softly. "Fuck..." Steve groaned out and came hard into Chavez mouth. Chavez had no choice but to swallow the salty substance in his mouth, and afterwards he sat up gagging. Steve chuckled as he panted to catch his breath. "Don't taste to good does it?" He asked. Chavez spit over and over, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Steve laughed. "You'll get used to it, baby." He assured him. Chavez sat up, glared at him hatefully then tackled him to the ground. Steve shut his eyes tight, thinking that Chavez was going to punch him, but instead the halfbreed leaned down, and softly kissed his mouth. Steve opened his eyes slowly, then shut them back again to savor the kiss. Chavez pulled away almost immediately and laid back down on his sleeping roll, with his back to Steve. Steve just grinned and laid down on his own sleeping roll to go to sleep. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so boring after all.

TBC


	5. Kiss & Make Up

Chavez woke up bright and early the next morning ready to be silent the entire day. Surprisingly he succeeded in not talking to Steve most of the day, not that it stopped Steve from trying. He rode as close as he could to Chavez the entire day and tried countless times to start up a conversation but to no avail. "Oh, so you'll get on yer knees and suck me off but ya don't wanna have a civilized conversation with me?" Steve asked at one point. Chavez just kept silent. He didn't want to talk. He was to humiliated at what he'd done the night before. He just wanted to forget about it and move on, but Steve wouldn't hear of it. "Ya know, Cha-vez..." He'd tried again, pronouncing Chavez's name wrong on purpose to try and get a rise out of him. "I think I've figured out what yer problem is." Chavez just gave him an irritated glare. "You don't know how to have fun. Ya always gotta be so damn serious all the time. Yer kinda like Dick, 'cept I bet he could at least give a decent blower." Chavez growled. "Yep, I had to close my eyes 'an imagine it was him suckin' my carrot 'stead of you." Steve continued. "That's how come I shot so much. Dick's one sweet piece of ass. Bet he'd let me fuck him if I asked." Chavez tried to ignore him but Steve was crossing the line. "Think he'd let me fuck him, Cha-vez?" Steve asked. "What about Doc? Think he'd let me spread him out and put it to him real good and hard?" Chavez reached his hand slowly to his knife. "No..I think Charley'd be a better fuck than both of 'em. He's a lot smaller than the rest of 'em. Probably got a nice tight hole fer me to shove my big thick carrot up into...Yeah..I bet he'd scream louder than.." Before he could say anything else Chavez let out a Navajo warrior cry and jumped off his horse, knocking Steve off of his and dragging him to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Steve shouted. Chavez was suddenly filled with enormous strength and he was able to keep Steve pinned beneath him as the rolled around on the ground strangling and punching at each other.

"What the hell you tryin' to do, Chavez!?" Steve shouted, throwing a punch up at the other boy. He hit him in the eye, and Chavez lurched back, but still he held Steve down. Steve threw another punch but he missed and the next thing he knew, Chavez was flipping him over onto his stomach. "Hey! Knock it off!" He yelled, and tried to get up. Chavez shoved him back down and removed his belt before yanking Steve's pants down over his hips. "Shit..." Steve mumbled. He knew what was coming, and his eyes got wide when he heard Chavez pull down his zipper. "Wait!" He shouted. Chavez pulled his cock out and spit into his hand, and after rubbing it over his cock he pushed right into Steve, without any preparation. "OWW! Son of a Bitch!" Steve shouted as Chavez slowly pushed himself in all the way. Chavez bit his lip and groaned. This felt like heaven to him but Steve was clearly suffering. "You little fucker! GET THE HELL OFF!" Steve shouted and lurched backwards, shoving Chavez off of him. Chavez hit the ground and groaned. Steve then got on top of him and held him down. "Listen here, Cha-vez!" He snapped. "I don't what the hell you thought you were doin' there but Steven Stephens don't bottom fer nobody!" Chavez panted and looked up frightened at Steve. He expected him to return the favor, but Steve just let go of him, stood, pulled his pants back up and walked stiffly to his horse without another word. Chavez laid there, breathless on the ground for a moment, then slowly he stood up, and made his way back to his own horse. Steve didn't say one word to him the entire rest of the day, and Chavez was happy to keep his mouth shut as well.

...

They made camp two miles outside of Patricio, not wanting to risk going into town for fear that some of Lawrence Murphy's men might be there as well, and without John there to protect them, they were fair game. Steve set his sleeping role on the other side of the campfire from Chavez. He was still angry. Chavez sighed as he laid his own sleeping role down for the night, thinking regretfully that any chance he'd had with Steve was ruined now. He felt tears building up in his eyes, and a few slowly rolled down his cheeks. He laid down quietly and curled up in his sleeping role to cry. Steve laid quietly on the other side of the camp fire, his eyes wide open and his thoughts running wild in his head, when suddenly he heard quiet little sobs coming from Chavez's side of their little camp. He bit his lip, feeling guilty for having yelled at him like he did, but what was he supposed to do? Let him have his way with him right there out in broad daylight where anyone riding by could see? No! But still, Steve couldn't help but feel his heart crack a little when he remembered the fear in Chavez's eyes when he'd held him to the ground and shouted at him. "Damn.." He muttered, as he finally decided upon a decision and sat up from his sleeping roll. Chavez didn't noticed the sound of boots slowly creeping up behind him. In fact he didn't notice anything until he suddenly felt an arm slowly wrap around him, and the feeling of a warm body pressing itself up against him. "Quit yer cryin', baby.." Steve whispered into his ear. "Weren't nothin' but a lil' quarrel..." Chavez welcomed the warm, soft kiss that Steve pressed to his mouth, meeting his lips and tongue with his own. This kiss wasn't like others they'd had. This kiss was longer, warmer, more heartfelt. Chavez broke the kiss after a few long moments and looked up at Steve. Steve reached a hand up and stroked Chavez face. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. "Me too..." Chavez whispered back. Steve held Chavez tight and rolled him over, so that he could slip beneath him and hold him tightly against him.

Chavez rolled over so that he face lying on top of Steve, and they kissed again. Steve sucked his mouth, and Chavez parted his lips, letting Steve slip his tongue inside his mouth. Steve moaned and started unbuttoning Chavez's shirt. Chavez helped him, then did the same thing to Steve's. Steve undid the buttons on Chavez's pants then slowly slid them off before undoing his own pants and letting Chavez take them off of him. Now the only thing standing in their way was their underwear, and those too were quickly lost. Steve pushed Chavez back and pinned him beneath his body, lowering his head down to kiss him again. Chavez groaned against Steve's mouth. "Steve..." He muttered. "Hush now..." Steve whispered to him. "You're in safe hands. Don't worry." As he spoke, Steve was nudging a knee between Chavez's legs, encouraging him to spread them out, but Chavez only closed them tighter together. Steve frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked, getting off of Chavez. "I can't do this..." Chavez told him, sitting up. "Sure you can..." Steve replied, pushing him onto his back again and pulling his legs apart. "Just relax now. I'll take care of the rest." Chavez laid back without a fight. Why was he trying to fight this? He wanted it more than anything. Why not just lay back and let it happen. He groaned in pain as Steve penetrated his hole with his finger and gripped Steve tightly with both hands. Steve moved his finger around inside Chavez, seeking out that good spot that would make Chavez beg. He knew that he'd found it when Chavez made a low groaning noise in the back of his throat. Slowly Steve slipped another finger in. Chavez gasped as Steve started stretching him out. "Ow..." He whimpered. "Shh..It'll get easier, just wait a minute." Steve said. Chavez laid back and took it, and sure enough once Steve had gotten him stretched good enough, the fingering became a lot easier. It was actually quite pleasurable.

Steve grinned and added another finger when he heard Chavez moaning and groaning in ecstasy. "Ugh...Please..." Chavez begged as Steve rubbed that good place inside him with all three fingers. Steve grinned and pulled all three fingers out. "Ready?" He asked. Chavez bit his lip. "Yeah..." He replied. Steve nodded and gently positioned himself at Chavez's entrance. He then spit into his hand and rubbed it all over his cock to lube it up before gently and slowly pushing into Chavez's tight hole. "Ow!" Chavez yelped. Steve placed a hand on his back gently. "It's okay, It's okay..." He assured him. "It'll get easier...Just like my fingers did...just relax." It took some convincing but Chavez finally relaxed enough to where Steve could slip in easier. When he finally got all the way in, Chavez became tense again. "You okay?" Steve asked. Chavez groaned. "Yeah." He told him. "Yeah...I'm fine." Steve nodded and placed both hands on Chavez's hips before slowly starting to thrust. Chavez yelped in pain. "Shh...It's okay..." Steve assured him, as he continued to thrust in and out slowly. Chavez was clearly suffering, but Steve knew from experience that it would get easier for him soon, so instead of stopping he decided it was better for Chavez to just keep going. Chavez bit his lip so hard that he drew blood, and he kept tensing up whenever Steve thrusted in. It hurt like hell, but just when it seemed that the pain would never let up he suddenly started to feel pleasure. Then shortly after it began to override the pain. He gave a ecstasy filled moan, letting Steve know that he could pick up the pace, which he did. "Fuck...yeah..." Chavez moaned as Steve fucked his sweet spot. "Shit! Chavez..." Steve groaned out. "I'm gonna fuckin' lose it.." Chavez reached down and started to stroke himself. He wanted to cum with Steve. "Aww..Shiiiiit!" Steve shouted suddenly, as he shot his load deep inside Chavez. Chavez let out a strangled cry and came with him, spilling his own seed all over Steve's chest and belly. Steve pulled out of Chavez slowly then leaned down to kiss him. "God, baby, you were a damn good fuck..." He whispered. "Just like I figured ya'd be." Chavez bit his lip, and tears started to form in his eyes. Steve frowned. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked, stroking Chavez's face. "I..I..I was a..a virgin." Chavez whimpered. "You...You took my...my purity." Chavez couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was humiliated. What would his mother think of him now. Steve pulled him into his arms and held him. "Oh, hell, it's alright, Chavez..." He whispered to him. "Ain't no big deal. I lost my virginity when I was twelve." Chavez continued to cry into Steve's shoulder. "I'm unclean..." He whimpered. "No one will want me now!" Steve pressed his head against Chavez's and he kissed his temple gently. "Hey, now..." He whispered. "I want you." Chavez stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Steve with hopeful eyes. "You...You do?" He asked. Steve nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "I do." Chavez smiled brightly up at him and Steve kissed his mouth tenderly. "Go to sleep now, baby." He told him. "We've got a big day tomorrow." Chavez looked up at him wide eyed. "Steve?" He asked. "Will you hold me?" Steve nodded. "Yeah." He said. " Course I will." Chavez smiled and laid down slowly. Steve laid back with him, holding him tightly against his warm body. Chavez laid his head back against Steve and closed his eyes, and a happy little grin spread over his face before he fell fast asleep in his lover's arms.

TBC


	6. Lovers

Waking up next to anyone would've been a surprise in itself but waking up next to Steve was a big shock to Chavez. He'd given his virginity away to this dirty young redneck. He knew deep down inside that he should be ashamed at what he'd done, but truthfully Chavez couldn't be happier, and because if his newfound happiness, instead of getting up and around, he snuggled back up against Steve with a grin on his face. Steve cracked an eye opened and smiled, pulling Chavez closer to him. "Mornin'..." He yawned. Chavez slowly opened his eyes back up. "Good morning." He replied. Steve kissed his temple. "Sleep good?" He asked. "Mmmhmm.." Chavez replied, sleepily before yawning. Steve held him close and peppered kisses over his head. "Steve...don't..." Chavez said, chuckling as he tried to push him away. "What's 'a matter?" Steve asked. "You don't want my kisses?" Chavez chuckled and tried to pull away from him. "You're tickling me!" He squealed. Steve laughed. "No I'm not." He said. "This is ticklin'." With that he reached an arm beneath Chavez's shoulders and tickled him. "Stop!" Chavez squealed, laughing. "You gotta kiss me first." Steve told him. "Okay! Okay! I'll kiss you!" Chavez choked out through his constant laughter. Steve chuckled and stopped tickling him, allowing Chavez to get up and plant a kiss to his mouth. "Gross, you taste like tobacco." Chavez teased. "You know you love it." Steve chuckled and sat up behind Chavez. Chavez sighed and rested back against Steve's chest. "So, what happens now?" He asked after awhile. "I mean...are we...you know... together?" Steve kissed his temple. "That depends." He whispered into Chavez's ear. "Do ya wanna be together?" Chavez grew silent, but after awhile he was able to answer. "Yeah..." He said. "Yeah I do." Steve grinned. "Reckon we are then." He whispered. Chavez looked back at him. "What will the others think?" He asked. Steve shrugged. "Reckon John'd be okay with it. He knows I ain't straight. Seemed pretty acceptin' 'bout it." Chavez sighed. "I know John wouldn't mind." He said. "I meant, the other boys... Doc, Dick, Charley...what'll they think?"

Steve placed another kiss against Chavez's temple. "Don't reckon it matters, baby." He said. "Only thing I care 'bout is that I got me a lil' beau now, and I'm gonna do my best to make him happy." Chavez grinned. "You make it sound like we're gettin' married." He muttered. Steve smiled. "Yer jumpin' ahead to quick." He said. "We won't marry fer a couple years." Chavez just laughed, and accepted the kiss that Steve pressed onto his mouth. "Love ya, Greaser." Steve whispered. Chavez grinned. He'd figured at first that it was to early to be saying big words like that to each other, but then he realized that Steve really did mean it. And he himself really meant it too. "Love you too, Pendejo." He replied, earning himself another kiss and a good morning fuck before they packed up camp and headed off to Patricio.

...

The trip back from Patricio took longer than the trip there, as John had predicted, but finally they'd come to their very last night of traveling. This was the last time they'd have to set up camp, which was good, but on the downside this was also probably going to be the last night they'd get to have sex without fear of being interrupted. Chavez undressed by the fire, giving Steve a full view as he removed his clothes. Steve was lying on his back on his sleeping roll, jacking himself slowly in his hand as he watched Chavez undress. "Don't start without me." Chavez warned him. "Just gettin' it nice and hard fer ya." Steve replied with a grin, moaning as he continued to jerk his cock. Chavez placed his clothes a safe distance away from the fire before walking back over to where Steve was lying. "Quit it." He said, prying Steve's hand off his swollen cock. "Or it'll be over before we even get started." "Ain't my fault." Steve wined. "You shouldn'ta got naked in front of me." Chavez chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's all my fault." He muttered, cupping Steve's face. "Commere'..." He mumbled and parted his lips before Steve pressed his mouth onto his and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Steve reached down and grasped Chavez's cock in his hand, which perked straight up after a few firm strokes from Steve's hand. Chavez moaned as the two continued to kiss. "Fuck me..." Chavez moaned silently. Steve responded by kissing him deeper and then gently flipping him over, and laying him comfortably beneath his own body. "Ain't fuckin' ya." He muttered, moving his hands down to grip Chavez's hips. "Gonna make love to ya." Chavez grinned and shut his eyes tight as Steve slid into him nice and slow, thrusting up to the hilt before starting to thrust in and out nice and easy at first then getting quicker and harder as they went. Chavez loved the way Steve went out of his way to pleasure him. It just made this thing that they had going feel more right. "Like it right there?" Steve grunted as he thrusted against Chavez's prostate. Chavez almost couldn't speak. It was to good. Just pure ecstasy. So he just gave a "Feels so good" moan in response. "Yeah, you like that don't ya." Steve groaned and grunted. Fuck Chavez felt so good around his cock. It was like heaven on earth.

Chavez groaned and reached a hand up to stroke himself, more than ready for his release, but Steve beat him to it. He wrapped his hand, that he'd spit into before hand and started jerking him off, while still giving his prostate a good pounding. Chavez squealed in ecstasy. "Fuck!" He shouted as the warm feeling in his belly began to build to a point where he was sure he'd explode. He was so fucking close. So fucking..."Fuuuuuck!" Steve suddenly shouted as he exploded with force into Chavez's body. This was just what Chavez needed to be pushed over the edge himself and he came hard with Steve, making the experience even more pleasurable than it already was. Steve pulled out slowly once he'd decided he was finished, and pulled Chavez up from the ground so he could hold him. Chavez was still trying to catch his breath, and he trembled as Steve held him against his chest. "Fuck..." Steve muttered, running his hand down Chavez's back, which was dripping sweat now. Chavez gave a low groan in agreement. That had been really good. Chavez was perfectly content to fall asleep now and not do anything else tonight, so what Steve said next was a huge shock. "Wanna do me now?" Steve asked him. Chavez's eyes went wide and he stared up at Steve. "I..I thought you said you didn't..." He didn't finish the sentence. Steve knew what he meant, but he just shrugged. "Reckon since yer a man too ya got needs just like I do. Ain't fair to never let ya top." Chavez smiled. "That's sweet, mi amor." He said, stroking Steve's face. "But you don't have to do that for me if you don't feel comfortable..." Steve stopped him by pressing a kiss to his mouth. "I want to." He whispered after they'd pulled away.

Chavez grinned then slowly he turned around, and grabbed Steve's waist, turning him and laying him down beneath him. "I ain't been loved by nobody like this before." Steve told Chavez. "Be easy with me." Chavez nodded and first leaned down and kissed Steve's mouth. He wanted to take this slowly, both for Steve's sake and his own. He'd never topped before either. They kissed for a good long while, deep, and hot, and hard. Their lips sucking at each other's mouths and their tongues entangled around one another. Steve moaned against Chavez's mouth. He was ready to get on with this, as was Chavez. The young halfbreed spit on his fingers until they were coated all the way, then carefully he began teasing Steve's tight hole. "Shit, Chavez..." Steve groaned. Chavez continued what he was doing, teasing the outer most part of Steve's hole until he had him shivering. It was then that he realized what he was actually wanting. He wanted Steve to beg for it. "You like this?" He asked, as he slipped his finger inside. Steve groaned. This wasn't a groan of pleasure though. It was one of pain. He pulled away and closed his legs tightly together. Chavez had almost forgotten that this was Steve's first time bottoming, and he'd lost control for a moment. "I'm sorry, mi amor." Chavez whispered, rubbing his hand reassuringly down Steve's thigh. "It was an accident." Steve slowly spread his legs out again. Chavez leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be gentle from now on." He whispered, before slowly and gradually slipping his finger back into Steve's hole, and starting to stretch him out. Steve groaned and held onto Chavez's shoulders tightly. "Do you want me to stop?" Chavez asked. Steve shook his head. "Keep goin'.." He groaned out. "It'll get easier."

Chavez nodded and slid another finger in. Steve panted now. It was painful but he was going to stick it out till it started feeling good. Chavez stretched him nice and slow, moving his fingers around in a scissoring motion to prepare Steve for his cock. Steve continued to pant through the pain, holding Chavez tightly until suddenly Chavez's fingers finally found that good place deep inside him. "Oh fuck..." He grunted. "Am I hurting you?" Chavez asked worriedly. Steve shook his head. "No...feels good..touch that spot again." Chavez grinned and pressed his fingers hard against Steve's prostate, making the other boy arch his back and squeal with delight. "Shit!" He cried. Chavez pressed down harder. "Fuck Chavez! Don't stop!" Chavez massaged Steve's prostate until he had him panting and begging him for more. "Oh God, Please..." Steve begged. Chavez gently removed his fingers, before spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his Cock. Steve reached underneath him and held his legs wide apart for Chavez. "Ready, mi amor?" Chavez asked. Steve nodded. "I guess..." He muttered. Chavez positioned himself at Steve's entrance and gently pushed the head of his cock inside. Steve shivered, shrieked and sat up, clinging to Chavez tightly. "Fuck!" He whimpered into Chavez's shoulder. Chavez continued to gently ease himself in. "God you're so tight, Steve." Chavez grunted, biting his lip in pleasure. "Relax just a little for me. It'll be easier for you."

Steve slowly started to relax his lower half so that Chavez could slide in further. "OW!" Steve shrieked, clinging tighter to Chavez and letting a tear drip down his cheek. "This Hurts!" Chavez kissed his temple. "Shh..." He whispered. "Relax...just relax...the hard part's almost over. Steve spread his legs out a little wider and Chavez slid all the way inside him. Steve dug his fingers into Chavez's shoulders and buried his face in Chavez's neck, screaming into it. Chavez stroke his face. "Deep breaths, mi amor. Deep breaths. You're doing great." Chavez almost chuckled at his own words. It sounded like he was coaching him through giving birth instead of having sex. Steve bit his lip hard, drawing blood, which only added to his pain. "God! Please Stop!" He begged. Chavez shook his head. "It's gonna get easier. Just wait." He told him. "No! Please! Sto..." Before Steve could shout anymore, Chavez started rubbing his cock up against his prostate, and the pleasure finally started to over ride the pain. "Shit..." He groaned, and lightened his grip on Chavez slightly. Chavez smiled. "You like this?" He whispered in Steve's ear, as he continued rubbing his prostate roughly with his cock. Steve nodded. "Please..." He whispered. "Please what, mi amor?" Chavez asked, as if he didn't know. "Har..Harder." Steve mouthed. Chavez was all to happy to oblige and quicken the pace of their love making. Steve yelped in pain a little, but soon enough he was begging like a five dollar whore again. "Shit! Please! Ugh! God! More!" Chavez bit his lip. He was so fucking close, but he wanted to wait. "Agh! God baby! Right there! Right fuckin' there!" Steve kept begging. Damn, he wasn't maki be waiting for him any easier with all his begging and moaning. Chavez was gonna have to help him along so he didn't have to wait for a very long time. He reached down and grasped Steve's cock, before starting to jerk it within his palm. Steve made a low groaning noise in the back of his throat, and Chavez smiled before leaning down to kiss him. Just watching his lover beneath him, and knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as he was, was enough to bring him over the edge. "Shhiiiiiiiiiiiittt!" Chavez moaned as he shot his load deep into his lover's body. Steve groaned and came over Chavez's hand, groaning all the while in pleasure. They stayed there like that for awhile longer, drifting through the pleasure of the after shocks while holding right to each other, until finally Chavez gently pulled out of Steve, and they both laid back together. Steve shut his eyes. "That hurt." He moaned. Chavez chuckled. "Didn't sound like it hurt very much towards the end." He replied. Steve just sighed and pulled Chavez up against him. "Night." He muttered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Chavez smiled and snuggled back against him. "Night."

...

They returned home the next morning at around nine 'o clock. Doc and Dick were in the hayloft stacking square bales when the two came riding into the yard, leading the four new horses behind their own. Dick jumped down from the hayloft and came walking across the yard to meet them, while Doc ran to the house to get John. "John! John! They're back!" He shouted as he hurried into the house. Dick reached the horses and stood with his hands on his hips. "Welcome back, boys." He greeted Steve and Chavez. "Have a nice trip?" Chavez and Steve both nodded. "No trouble at all." Chavez told him. "Yep. Smooth sailin' the whole way." Dick nodded. "Glad to hear it." He said, reaching for the reins of the four new horses that the boys had brought back with them. John came out of the house with Doc in front of him and Charley following behind. "Steve!" Charley shouted as he hurried over to meet his friend. Steve smiled. "Howdy, bud, feelin' better?" He asked. Charley nodded. "A lot better." He said. "Yes, he does seem to be fit as a fiddle again, but the Doctor told him to take it easy for a few days." John said, looking down at Charley before turning his attention back to Steve and Chavez. "Welcome home, gentlemen." He said with a smile. "I trust that everything went well?" They both nodded. "Good." John said, smiling still. "Now then, why don't the two of you go on to the bunkhouse and rest up. I'm sure you're tired from your trip." Chavez nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "Thanks Mister Tunstall." Steve added. John nodded with a smile and led Charley back towards the house. Dick took the horses to the barn, and Doc stayed standing with Steve and Chavez. "Want me to take yer horses to the barn?" He asked them. Steve looked at Chavez. "Sure." Chavez agreed, slowly dismounting his horse, while biting his lip. He was horribly sore from all of he and Steve's "activities" during their trip. Steve gulped and followed Chavez's actions, but he didn't take the pain as well, and grunted and groaned the whole time he was dismounting. Doc gave Chavez a serious look as he took both horses reins. Chavez said nothing. He simply turned away and followed Steve towards the bunkhouse. Doc stared after both of them. They were both walking funny. "What's the matter with them?" Dick asked as he walked up to stand next to Doc. Doc turned to look at Dick. "Saddle sore." He told him. Dick nodded and headed back to the barn. Dick sighed and followed him. He knew that they weren't just saddle sore. Chavez owed him big time for keeping this secret.

TBC


End file.
